The invention relates to an air filter, especially for the air intake of internal combustion engines.
Such an air filter is disclosed in German Patent 42 41 586. This known filter can be used anywhere, i.e., it can be used both in motor vehicle manufacture and in earth-moving machines or construction machines. The filter inserts of these air filters are replaced after a certain period of time. Depending on the amount of dust involved, the useful life of an air filter can be from a few days (construction machinery) to several months.
Especially in machines or vehicles which are used in very dusty areas, it is necessary to remove the dust from the housing continuously or at intervals. In the state of the art a dust discharge opening is provided for this purpose.
It has been found in such filter systems that various applications necessitate adaptations regarding the filter insert, the pore size or the addition of safety elements or the like. Thus it is desirable to match the filter system to the particular application, and of course the adaptation is to be made reasonably economical.